


Star Crossed Lovers

by Local_Cringe_Con



Series: Star Crossed Lovers Timeline [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1912, Alternate Universe - No Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Titanic, Angst, Cal Is A Asshole, Character Death, Death, Drama & Romance, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Monsters Don’t Turn To Dust, Pap is a sweetheart, Poor Life Choices, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Sweet, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tragic Romance, Undertale Saves and Resets, You Can Guess The Ending, You Have That Power, i can’t stress that enough, sans is a sweetheart, titanic inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Cringe_Con/pseuds/Local_Cringe_Con
Summary: We are back in the year 1912. (Y/N) is a wealthy young women who has an arranged marriage. Her life is all planned out. But, when she meets a poor monster her life gets even more complicated.





	Star Crossed Lovers

(Y/N) is 100 years old and she is still living strong. She lives with her granddaughter, who takes care of her. (Y/N) has just learned that Brock Lovet has found her drawing at the bottom of the ocean. The drawing that a particular person drew for her. This person has saved her life and she is forever grateful for him. (Y/N) contacts Brock and he is surprised that she is the woman in the picture. Brock sends a chopper for (Y/N) so he can get the untold story of the Titanic. This is where the true story begins.

“So, tell us (Y/N).” Brock urges.

”Do you want to hear this or not! It’s been 84 years and I can still smell the fresh paint, the sheets have never been slept in, the china had never been used, Titanic was called the ship of dreams and it was, it really was.”

”I was what you’d call wealthy. I felt Titanic was taking me back to America in chains and I was a prisoner.”

Time Skip!

”SANS! HOW COULD YOU BET EVERYTHING WE HAVE!” Papyrus cried.

”when you got nothing, you got nothing to lose. so, we playing or what? pap? nothing!”

“NOTHING!”

”sven? nothing! olaf? Two pairs, I’m sorry pap.”

”YOU’RE SORRY!? YOU BET ALL OUR MONEY!”

“i’m sorry, you’re not going to see undyne for a long time, because we’re going to America! full house boys!

”I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! YOU WON BROTHER!”

”course i won i’m kick ass at this game.”

”BROTHER, PLEASE DO NOT SWEAR.”

”right, sorry pap i just can’t believe i won!”

”COME ON! WE HAVE A SHIP TO CATCH!”

Sans and Papyrus ran as fast as they could to catch their ship they finally make it aboard and it is absolutely beautiful inside.

”WOWIE! ISN’T BEAUTIFUL BROTHER.”

”it sure is pap.”


End file.
